


30 Years In The Making

by iraflyasf



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grammarly was my beta, Humor, M/M, Modern Royalty, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraflyasf/pseuds/iraflyasf
Summary: “Well, it's a problem,” Tsuge stated.“Yes,” Adachi said. “It is.”“Not really a problem ifthePrince likes you.” Fujisaki said, sipping her drink loudly.“That’s a way to think about it.” Tsuge nods his head.“I don’t want to think about it anymore.”(or, consequently, the story of how Adachi ended up the MC of a cliche romance story, despite not meeting any of the qualifications)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143





	30 Years In The Making

The last arrangements of flowers were set on the staircase, and with that came the sighs of relief echoing through the ballroom.

“That’s the last of it, right?” Adachi leaned against the wall. All around him stood the other servants, all dressed to the nine like himself, and all sweaty from the pre-arrangements the Queen had ordered them to complete.

Fujisaki nodded, “Yes, unless Her Majesty had forgotten something. Again.”

“No, that’s everything.” another servant answered. Adachi loosened his tie at that, fanning his hair with his hand.

“Do you think we have enough time before the ball begins to take a shower?” Adachi whispered. 

“And risk the Head’s anger?” Fujisaki said. It was wishful thinking, to think he could run back to his house and come back in an hour. 

“But we might get the Head angry anyways with the way we sweat. Surely the visiting Kingdoms will talk about how the servants looked unprofessional.” Adachi looked down at his sleeves, stains from the cake he had to help carry in spread all around it. Maybe using water would hide the stains? No, the dry cleaner told him specifically stains on the suit he rented would still show up, regardless of how many cleaning products and washes it took. 

Fujisaki followed his line of sight, noticing the sleeves as well. “You pay for damages?” Adachi nodded, wondering how he’s going to make up the money necessary.

He’s still looking at the sleeves when Fujisaki suddenly nudged his shoulder aggressively. Adachi, after the sixth rapid-fire nudge, thinking nothing of it, muttered, “Fujisaki, stop it. I need to calculate how I’m going to afford this.” 

“You’re going to need to calculate how you’ll make rent next month the way you’re slacking off.” Adachi’s soul left his body, his breathing coming to a halt. His heart leaped to his throat when he realized the whole ballroom, just a few minutes ago full of chatting servants, now was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, all the servants standing still and watching Adachi’s misfortune.

“Your Majesty!” Adachi bowed fast enough to feel all the blood rushing to his head. The Queen’s only response was a disgruntled “Hmph!”. The King, just a few steps behind his wife, looked up and down at Adachi. Shame fills Adachi’s whole body when he remembers the last time the King had talked to him. 

The only time a worker of the royal house goes directly to the royal couple is to approve promotions or to hand out termination letters. Adachi was fortunate enough to receive an interview directly with the royals to be appointed Head Servant.  
Despite being an accomplished servant of the royal family for years, Adachi was so terribly unfortunate to be completely passed over for the job. 

The Queen had personally come up to him after it was over to tell him that he was the “worst possible candidate for the job I’ve ever come across”, and that was the last time he'd seen her personally (“Do you sweat a bucket and stutter all the time? How could you possibly be a good Head like that?”).

That was a year ago, and yet the embarrassment of fucking up his interview because of his nerves has never lessen since then. 

Adachi made sure to keep his head bowed until the royal couple had left him. Only when Fujisaki patted his back does he straighten up, only to immediately regret that decision. 

“I’m sorry about them.” Prince Kurosawa smiles, and Adachi thinks, “ _How blinding_ ” before he shakes his head hard enough to throw that thought away. 

“No, plea-please Prince Kurosawa,” he muttered, looking down at his old, repaired shoes. It was his best shoes, only using them for special occasions like today. “there is no need to apologize, Their Majesties were right to shame me, I was simply not paying attention when I should’ve been. It would’ve reflected badly if it was in the presence of other royalty. Please forgive me. ”

The Prince frowned intensely at Adachi, and the servant had feared that he’d unintentionally insulted the prince. Before the prince could speak though, the Queen had called for her son. Locking eyes at Adachi’s wide gazelle stare, he gives a small smile and waves off, as if to say the conversation isn’t over yet. 

Adachi felt like he’s being punished for a sin he never committed. Why, every single time Adachi has had an embarrassing encounter with the King and Queen, does Prince Kurosawa have to witness it all?

After the Queen’s harsh words, Prince Kurosawa had immediately apologized on his mother’s behalf, even going so far as to offering a hug to Adachi, for comfort. Adachi had immediately refused, but the thought was nice enough for Adachi to pick up his broken heart and move on. 

And now, as if the interview and post-interview were not enough, now nearly a year later, he finds himself in the pitiful state once again, needing the Prince’s comforting words to help him. 

Prince Kurosawa was, in every way the word could mean, _perfect_. Adachi had, in his 10 years of working in the royal house, seen the young boy grow up to be a fine young man. He was tall, handsome, and polite to everyone, regardless of status. Servants and Knights were treated the same, something Adachi, in his years of experience, has not seen before from a person of royalty. 

Tales of his kindness and beauty exceeded the Kingdom’s boundaries. Ever since the Prince had reached marrying age he’s been getting non-stop proposals from neighboring countries, princesses wishing to marry the perfect husband in terms of wealth and looks. 

Adachi’s only heard from the gossip mill that is the servants, but it seems that the Prince was frustrated by the number of letters and proposals, sometimes never even reading the letters and sending back rejections after rejections.

(“Apparently,” Adachi overhears a servant gossip one day, “the Prince is already in love, and won’t marry anyone but her.”

“Why doesn’t he propose to her then?” 

The servant shrugged. Adachi hears a loud _smack_ , “Idiot, you are this bored you make up stories to pass time? It makes no sense the Prince is in love and is pining! He could have any woman he wants! Who would reject him!”

 _No one,_ Adachi thought.)

The ball today was not technically for Prince Kurosawa, instead of to welcome the cousin of the Prince. Prince Urabe, a relative on the Prince’s mother’s side, had recently gotten married, and although the wedding and reception were held nearly two months ago, the newly wedded couple had been cordially invited to the Queen’s palace for a day and night of celebration. Again. 

Adachi thought that excessive celebration for the most trivial and mundane things must run in the royal blood. But as long as Adachi has a roof over his head and a full stomach at night from being paid for things such as these, he didn’t mind it so much. 

Fujisaki spoke to Adachi, breaking the other man out of his train of thought, “Prince Kurosawa is awfully nice to you, huh?”

Adachi blushes at Fujisaki’s vague implications, “He is simply being nice to the servant he most often interacts with.”

Fujisaki pouts at that, “No fair! Why does he always request you for his personal service every time!” noticing the other servants taking a leave from the ballroom, Adachi assumes that the preparation is over, and follows the crowd to the other room. Fujisaki followed him too, complaining the whole way on how Prince Kurosawa picked his favorites long ago. Adachi frowned and offered a glare at Fujisaki. 

Adachi refuses to engage with Fujisaki’s complaints, but deep inside he wonders the same question too. A rotation of servants is given at the start of each month, and each royal member is assigned at least 3 servants at a time, two full-time staff meant for laundry and room-services, and one that acts as a personal assistant, if they choose to use one. Royal members can request one “outstanding” servant to guarantee their help for that month, but it's not always a for-sure bet that their choice is chosen. Head Servants have a final say in how his or her servants would be used, similar to how the general has the final say in how the military could be used. Not even royal members can overrule their final say, though their opinion is almost always weighed heavily in the decision-making process. 

Prince Kurosawa, for the past 7 years, has always requested Adachi. Every. Month. 

At first, Adachi was confused. The two of them had barely interacted, not enough for Adachi’s name to be memorable. The first time they met, Adachi was carrying a stack of paper to deliver to the general’s conference room. Adachi had been a newly hired servant, 20 years old, and more prone to tripping than now. 

He had bumped into another man, dropping nearly 100 papers to the ground. The other man had been apologetic and helped him organize the papers. Adachi was thankful enough, and the two struck up a conversation. 

It was 20 minutes later when Adachi remembered the delivery he was meant to complete. The other man had waved his goodbye and asked for his name. Adachi had given it, without much thought. 

(It was after getting chewed out by the general for his tardiness that Adachi had realized that it was the first few conversations he did not feel nervous about. He had felt _good_ talking to the other man, his easy-going yet interesting conversational skills coaxing Adachi out of his normally reserved shell.)

After that first encounter, Adachi had seen more of the other man. In the library as he organized the books, in the hallways as he sweeps the floor, in his walks around the palace as he’s sent back and forth for deliveries. 

It seemed that no matter what Adachi’s doing though, the end result would always be the same; the two of them would stand in the corner, whispering. Or they would huddle close together as they kneeled on the floor, Adachi cleaning it as they chatted. Or they simply stand and talk against the walk, in plain sight.

It was in that situation though, nearly three months later, that another servant had called out to Adachi to admonish him for speaking on the job so freely, only to shut their mouth at the sight of Adachi talking to the _fucking Prince_.

“Your highness!” 

Adachi didn’t even notice the other man’s shoulders coming down, only registering how he had been freely talking to the Prince of the castle he worked at for _three whole months_.

He’s _horrified_. How do you come back from this?

The other man- _Prince Kurosawa, he immediately corrected in his mind-_ didn’t even look mad at the lack of honorifics the entire time they’d been talking, or at how casual he’s been with the heir to the throne. He looked… _sad_.

 _No, no. That couldn’t be right,_ Adachi thought.

Outloud he said, “I-i apologize to you- to you, Prince Kurosawa!” he bowed down, almost to a Dogeza, but the Prince grabbed at his arm and shouted, “No!” 

Both the servant and Adachi freeze. 

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my- I’m getting fired today. No, scratch that, I’m being banished. Wait, that a good scenario, I’m most likely going to be charged with something made up and have to plead guilty, then I will most definitely being executed, and then-_

“It’s my fault,” the Prince explained, “I purposely never told you my name, so please, don’t feel guilty about anything. And please don’t apologize. I had always looked forward to our chats.” 

Adachi sees the servant’s widened, and before he can call out to him to _keep whatever he heard to himself_ , the servant had already turned a corner. 

He can already hear the infamous gossip mills of the servants churning. He will not hear the end of this for _days_.

___

Thankfully, the topic of Adachi’s run-ins with the Prince had died down pretty quickly (“He seriously did not know how the Prince looked? Did he not notice the attire the Prince always wore?”

Adachi did notice it. He’s not stupid. But when he asked, the Prince smoothly replied that he’s _”from another department, these are just the rookie clothing we are required to wear within the palace.”_ )

But just as the gossip of Adachi’s mistake had died down, so had the chats with the Prince. Not that the Prince had stopped them. No, the Prince was still finding him with ease within the large castle and still talking to him casually.

No, it was Adachi who was putting up the walls. It was all unconscious at first. The “yes, your highness” and “of course, Prince Kurosawa” had hurt the other man. Adachi offered no opinions of his own anymore, and slowly their chats and conversations were shrinking until the Prince had stopped trying, and simply just waved at Adachi. 

And even then Adachi would rarely wave back.

But it was all very much necessary. Adachi couldn’t continue conversing with the Prince of the Kingdom like they were friends.

But just when enough time had passed for the Prince to forget Adachi, the first request for Adachi’s services as a personal servant was approved.

____

Tsuge is there to greet them inside, where all the servants clean up before the ball. Fujisaki is still complaining, and Tsuge overhears a bit of the conversation Adachi is currently ignoring.

“You’re still complaining about the personal servant picks?” Tsuge asked. At Fujisaki’s nod he says, “Too bad.” he ignores the death-glare Fujisaki sends his way. 

Turning to Adachi, he added, “You lucky bastard. It's been approved this month.” a chorus of groans is heard throughout the entire room.

To be chosen as the personal servant means a whole entire month of no assigned chores or duties. The only thing required from the personal servant of the month is to work for the royal member; to be on standby morning and night, at the whim of the royal member. The personal servant moves into the castle for the month and receives all the perks of being a personal assistant, including dining with the royal members. 

It's a lot more stressful than what the servants realize, and Adachi inwardly groans at the approval. 

Not only is it a stressful job, but it requires Adachi to be in constant contact with the Prince. 

The always kind, always sincere Prince, who never lets Adachi leave without eating a shared dinner within his private quarters, and who always smiles every morning at the sight of Adachi waiting at his door. 

“Why did the Head Servant approve me this month?” Adachi, despite being requested by the Prince every 1st of the month for the past 7 years, has only been chosen less than 30% of the time. It's no secret though that the reason for this low rate is because the Head Servant (both the old one and his protege, the recently hired new one) has a personal vendetta against the Prince showing favoritism to, as she quotes, “ _the gloomiest, most socially awkward servant I’ve ever had the misfortunes of meeting_ ”.

It took the old Head Servant 15 years to be chosen as a personal servant, as usually the most senior and most highly trained are chosen. The new Head Servant never was chosen herself, despite being a servant for nearly 20 years prior to becoming Head Servant. 

For Adachi, only 3 years into the job, to be requested so often and so consistently chosen had personally offended both the old and new Head Servant, who made it their mission to choose the hardest months for Adachi to assist. 

Tsuge sighed, already knowing why Adachi was chosen this month, “there’s going to be a lot of proposals and visiting Kingdoms over the next month. Something to do with the Queen’s birthday next week.”

“Happy birthday to her, I guess.” Adachi mumbled, “Can’t believe we share a birthday month.”

“Oh!” Fujisaki said, “I forgot your birthday’s coming up. Happy birthday.”

“Your birthday?” Tsuge asked. He takes a minute, before-

“three weeks from now?”

“No.”

“Next Friday?”

“No.”

“This Sunday?” 

“Are you even my friend?”

“It’s tomorrow, isn’t it?” Fujisaki said, “You requested tomorrow off a month ago.”

Adachi nodded, “Yes. My mother wanted to see me, and so I thought there’s no better time than tomorrow.”

A servant behind Tsuge tapped on his shoulder. He whispers something to Tsuge, and the other man’s face went from surprise to confusion. 

Tsuge turned to him, asking “Are you serious?” and their colleague nodded. Adachi had the faintest idea that he'd seen the man before. The nearly white-blonde hair was unmistakable enough. 

Tsuge leaned back at the news the servant gave him. Then, remembering his friends were patiently waiting, Tsuge asked if it was ok to share. 

“You didn’t hear it from, cutie.” and the blond man winked at Tsuge. Adachi and Fujisaki barely managed to stifle their laugh at just how cherry red Tsuge got. 

“Anyways,” Tsuge desperately tries to move on, “Minato had from another servant that _they_ overheard from another servant that _they_ -”

“Get to the point,” Fujisaki said, rolling her eyes. Adachi agreed though the sentiment could do without the eye-roll and rudeness. 

“I’m _getting_ there.” Tsuge said, “The rumor is that the ball had been delayed until tomorrow. Something to do with the visiting Kingdom’s getting stuck in the rainstorm.”

“Eh?” Adachi said. He clicked his tongue, “I have tomorrow off, now they’re definitely going to make me come work.”

“And on your birthday too. Yikes.” Fujisaki patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. 

“Sad birthday now, amirite?” Tsuge grips his other shoulder in a non-comforting manner. “Don’t forget to tell your mom, and be ready at 8 am sharp tomorrow!”

___

That night in his home, after the news of his day off being revoked had passed over, Adachi sat down on his small, twin-sized bed. He had just finished packing up his things, making sure to bring enough stuff for the month in the castle where he’s the personal servant. 

Adachi had always wondered why there’s a need for the rotation of personal servants. The King and Queen rarely request a personal servant, choosing instead to receive messages and help from the cabinet members. But Kurosawa had used it every month without fail, always to request Adachi, only to barely receive him. 

He’s heard from others who’ve been chosen by the Prince in his stead on how they barely do any work, sent aside after being chosen. Most stated that it was the best "paid" vacation they’ve ever had. 

Adachi would love to disagree, but maybe the Prince just overworks him only. 

_But that’s not fair to say_ , Adachi thinks. The Prince doesn’t give him hard work, but he requires him to constantly be around. In fact, nearly all the times Adachi had been chosen had coincided with a week-long trip. Adachi might as well consider it a vacation.

(One trip to the country-side nearly 4 years ago had stuck with Adachi the longest. The Prince had taken a walk, strolling through the village market, greeting civilians and government workers alike. He had brought Adachi along as well. Despite his duty of keeping track of the people the Prince met on a small notebook, he was having so much fun doing non-work stuff. 

The Prince had convinced him to play some carnival games. After a game of pin-the-pony where the Prince’s blindfold mid-throw and dart balloon, where Adachi missed the balloon by 5 inches, they had finally called it quits. When the Prince bought him cotton candy, despite Adachi’s repeated refusals and reminders to save his money, Adachi thought about how long it's been since he’s had genuine _fun_.) 

The Prince allows him to eat with him or whenever he feels like it, and the Prince has stated on multiple occasions that he’s willing to move his schedule around in the morning for the sake of Adachi’s sleep.

Adachi vehemently refused that offer. 

He allows him more free time than normal what was normal for a servant as well, and sometimes Adachi finds himself reading a book in the Prince’s room as the Prince deals with his own paperwork. 

All in all, the Prince treats Adachi _well_ , which is more than what he can say for the work colleagues and bosses he’s had to deal with in the past 10 years. 

Whatever the case may be, tomorrow is another day with a lot of expectations. Being off the roster for the ball means no worry about organizing food orders or walking out to take care of guest’s needs. But it also means that he’s on a 24-hour watch for all of the Prince’s needs. 

He’ll take the latter any day though. 

Adachi is almost settled in bed when he remembers that he has to tell his mother about the change of plans tomorrow. He quickly sends a text on how the ball date change means he’ll have to reschedule his visit. 

**Me**  
It was a sudden change, but I feel sad for canceling on you Mom.

 **Mom**  
That’s alright sweetie! We can’t control everything. Happy birthday though! I can’t believe my only child is already 30!

 **Me**  
Thank you 

He adds a smiley face after the last text and almost puts his phone down for the night when his mother texted again.

 **Mom**  
I don’t know why, but I truly feel good fortune is coming your way this year. It will be a year of changes, but it's nothing you can’t handle. 

Adachi scoffed at his mother’s attempt at fortune reading. She’s always been vague in her attempts to predict Adachi’s future, but he appreciates the attempt anyway. 

He sets his phone down for the night, and the last thought before the lull to sleep pulls him is on how much he needs his mother’s good wishes.

_____

The next day started out uneventful enough. After receiving birthday wishes from exactly three people, including his own mother, Adachi took his backpack and traveled the 1-hour distance to the palace. 

Sitting in the subway station, Adachi noticed that it was… noisier than usual. The random conversations he’d catch were clear and harder to ignore than usual. He knew he should’ve taken a taxi, maybe has a birthday gift to himself, but he wasn’t in the mood to calculate how much he’ll lose for this month’s rent. 

He bumps into a woman with short cut hair and hears her rude comment on his bed hair.

“What?” Adachi asked before he could stop himself. The woman looked at him in confusion, and it takes a second for Adachi to realize that she had never moved her lips. 

He stumbles backward at the thought, and bumps into another person, this time an older man, who asked him if he’s drunk, not moving his lips either. 

_Is the man ok?_ another woman asked, and this time Adachi can’t even find her until he turns to his side and sees her grabbing at his arm to steady him. He flinched from her grasp and took a step back. His back hits the train station door, and on the next stop, he runs out. 

Running out of the station, he hears so many conversations, none of them making sense to one another.

_the guy’s running like a cop is chasing him-_

_If I miss this stop I’m not going to make it-_

_I forgot the lunchbox! Why didn’t I-_

_It’s worth 50% of our grade, and he didn’t study-_

Finally finding the steps and leaving the train station, Adachi finds an empty bench, takes a seat, and texts his friend.

 **Me**  
I think something’s wrong with me.

 **Tsuge**  
What?

 **Me**  
I can’t explain thru text, because you won’t believe me. Meet me at the restaurant at 10 pm.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some stories in other fandoms, but i had recently cleared out most of my old fics. its been awhile since i wrote, so be easy on me as i ease in. 
> 
> this might be heavily OC, and please let me know if it really is. also if there's a mistake you can dm me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/iraeditss) cuz i get embarrassed very easily


End file.
